the_nikkdisneylover8390_parodyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello Kitty the Red-Nosed Cat
Thomas O'Malley Production Presents Jiminy Cricket By Story Of Hello Kitty The Red Nosed Cat ''Cast: *Rudolph - Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater)'' *''Hermey - Pero (The Wonderful World Of Puss 'N Boots)'' *''Sam the Snowman - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)'' *''Clarice - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers)'' *''Clarice's Father - Tramp (Lady & The Tramp)'' *''Yukon Cornelius - Basil Of The Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Yukon's Dogs - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Santa Claus - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''Mrs. Claus - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''Head Elf - Hokey Wolf'' *''Other Elves - Various Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)'' *''Fireball - Scrappy The Mouse (Mighty Mouse The New Adventures)'' *''Other Fawns - Various Pets'' *''The Abominable Snow Monster of the North (Bad) - Jirass (Ultraman)'' *The Abominable Snow Monster of the North (Good) - Godzilla *''Rudolph's Mother (Mrs. Donner) - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse)'' *''Rudolph's Father (Donner) - Mighty Mouse'' *The Doughs - Kangaroo (Dot And The Kangaroo) and Kitty Kat (The World Of Hans Christian Andersen) *''Comet - Kipper The Dog'' *''King Moonracer - Leo The Lion'' *''Charlie-in-the-Box - Mushu (Mulan)'' *''Spotted Elephant - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie)'' *''Dolly for Sue - Fluttershy (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic)'' *''Scooter for Jimmy - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies)'' *''Bird Fish - Jim Crow (Dumbo)'' *''Misfit Cowboy - Timon (The Lion King) with Pumbaa as an Ostrich'' *''Train with Square Wheels - Little John (Robin Hood)'' *''Boat that Sinks - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Gun Toy Squirting Jelly - Flower (Bambi)'' *''Airplane - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Various Misfits Toys - Various Animals'' *Dasher - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Dancer - Jerry (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *Prancer - Hong Kong Phooey *Vixen - Little Bear *Cupid - Papa Q.Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Blitzen - Cooler (Pound Puppies) ''Chapters: #Hello Kitty 'the Red-Nosed Cat Part 1 - Introduction' #Hello Kitty the' Red-Nosed Cat Part 2 - The Birth of Hello Kitty/"Jingle Jingle Jingle"' #Hello Kitty 'the Red-Nosed Cat Part 3 - Pero the "Misfit" Cat' #Hello Kitty 'the Red-Nosed Cat Part 4 - Hello Kitty the "Misfit" Kitten' #Hello Kitty' the Red-Nosed Cat Part 5 - Hello Kitty Meets Scrappy The Mouse/"We Are Santa's Elves"' #Hello Kitty 'the Red-Nosed Cat Part 6 - Pets Games/Hello Kitty Meets Gadget/Hello Kitty's Nose Revealed' #Hello Kitty' the Red-Nosed Cat Part 7 - Poor Hello Kitty Runs Away/"There's Always Tomorrow"' #Hello Kitty 'the Red-Nosed Cat Part 8 - Hello Kitty Meets Pero/"We're a Couple of Misfits' #Hello Kitty 'the Red-Nosed Cat Part 9 - Enter Basil Of The Baker Street /"Silver and Gold"' #Hello Kitty 'the Red-Nosed Cat Part 10 - Godzilla Attacks!' #Hello Kitty 'the Red-Nosed Cat Part 11 - Island of Misfit Animals/"The Most Wonderful Day of the Year' #Hello Kitty 'the Red-Nosed Cat Part 12 - King Leo The Lion/Hello Kitty Leaves the Island' #Hello Kitty' the Red-Nosed Cat Part 13 - Hello Kitty Grows Up/Hello Kitty Returns Home' #Hello Kitty 'the Red-Nosed Cat Part 14 - Snowstorm Strikes/Hello Kitty Saves Gadget' #Hello Kitty 'the Red-Nosed Cat Part 15 - Pero and Basil Of The Baker Street To The Rescue' #Hello Kitty 'the Red-Nosed Cat Part 16 - Back To Christmas Town' #Hello Kitty' the Red-Nosed Cat Part 17 - Christmas Preparation/Hello Kitty Agrees To Lead Homer's Sleigh' #Hello Kitty 'the Red-Nosed Cat Part 18 - "Holly Jolly Christmas"/Takeoff' #Hello Kitty 'the Red-Nosed Cat Part 19 - Return to the Misfit Island/Finale' #Hello Kitty' the Red-Nosed Cat Part 20 - End Credits' Movie Used: *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)'' ''Clips from Movie Used: *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) *The Jungle Book (1967)'' *Pinocchio (1940) *The Wonderful World Of Puss In Boots (1969) *Return Of Pero (1972) *Puss In Boots Travels (1976) *Ultraman (1966) *Redman (1972) *Godzilla (1962-1975) *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *Mighty Mouse (1945-1987) *''Mulan (1998)'' *The World Of Hans Christian Andersen (1971) *Andersen Monogatari (1968) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh (1977)'' *''The Tigger Movie (1999)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *Leo The Lion (1987) *Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers (1989-1990) *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''The Aristocats (1970)'' *Oliver & Company (1988) *The Lion King (1994) *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' *''Charlotte's Web (1973)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963)'' *The Berenstain Bears Christmas Tree (1987) *Go Diego Go ! (2005) *''Toy Story (1995)'' *Disney's Bonkers (1993) *Tom And Jerry The Movie (1992) *Little Bear (1995-2003) *Top Cat (1965) *Hong Kong Phooey (1979) *Pound Puppies (1985-1987) *Teletubbies (1997) *Animal Treasure Island (1971) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Dot And The Kangaroo (1977) *Kipper (2001-2004) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) *The Three Little Pigs (1933) *Animal Farm (1954) *My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic (2011) *Hokey Wolf Cartoons (1960) ''Voices: *Burl Ives'' *''Billie Mae Richards'' *''Paul Soles'' *''Larry D. Mann'' *''Stan Francis'' *''Paul Kligman'' *''Janis Orenstein'' *''Alfie Scopp'' *''Carl Banas'' *''Corinne Conley'' *''Peg Dixon'' *''Phillip Glasser'' *''Scott Weinger'' *''Dom DeLuise'' *''Phil Harris'' *''Pat Musick'' *''Barrie Ingham'' *''Susanne Pollatschek'' *''Julia Child'' ''Special Thanks: *Baddwing'' *''tigerman531'' *''Nixcorr26'' ''Dedicated To: *Jules Bass'' *''Arthur Rankin, Jr.'' *''Burl Ives'' *''Billie Mae Richards'' *Pachirapong Chaiyadech ''Trivia: *Merry Christmas And Happy New Year!'' Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Hello Kitty The Red Nosed Cat Category:Thomas O'Malley Production